How the hell did this happen?
by ArtemisDestiny
Summary: Will Derek and Casey finally figure it out? Maybe love is blind...these two sure are! R&R Please.


How the hell did this happen.

This is the thought that was rolling through Casey and Derek's mind as they both sat in their rooms staring at the ceiling. Somehow in less than 24 hours everything had changed…

_FlashBackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoFlashBack_

"_Der-ek" Casey screamed as she walked into her room to find that every bit of makeup, nail polish, and her hair brush had been glued down to her vanity table. I will give you three guesses as to who the culprit is, but I bet you only need one._

"_Der-ek" she screamed again as a shaggy haired boy walked through her door with an all too familiar smirk on his face._

"_Yes, Klutzilla," Derek asked as he entered Casey's room. Casey shuddered at his choice of words, how long would the reputation of being a klutz follow her. _

"_What did you do this for?" Casey asked as she tried to pick up her favorite blue nail polish. His smile never faltered as his less than impressive answer fell out of his mouth._

"_Gee, Case I don't know what you are talking about," he looked at her with innocent eyes. "Maybe bad things happen when you play with the master. Trying to beat me is useless," Derek commented as he threw his favorite socks at Casey. His lucky socks that he wore to every hokey game that now had a giant whole where his toes go. Casey had cut out the toes of all of his socks!_

"_What are you talking about you already got all new socks! How am I supposed to fix this?" Here comes her rant Derek thought absentmindedly as he zoned out. _

"_Well maybe you shouldn't start fights you can't win Princess" he knew she hated that name and her faced flushed red as round two was starting. The rest of the family had gone to a movie together. _

_Calling her Princess had really pissed her off, but it is worth it Derek thought. His body was on fire, blood pumping fast, his breath uneven._

_She was flushed with the excitement and irritation that pumped through her veins. Both of them were oblivious to what they did to each other. Derek turned away from her and headed back to his room. _

"_You are not running away from this one Derek!" Casey followed after him until she was mere inches from his face._

"_Get out of my room Space Case. I don't feel like playing this game anymore," Derek's words made her snap._

"_You're tired! Ha! I am so sick of this I don't know what to do. You are the most intolerable, miserable, controlling, jer…he had to shut her up. Casey had gotten right into his face, her body lightly pressing against his. The smell of her shampoo filled his nose as she took the final step into his space._

_And then… they were kissing. More like devouring each other mouths. He pulled her body tight against his. Derek lightly nibbled on her lip and she opened for him instantly. Both of their minds were blank and there was only this moment, this kiss only they existed._

_END OF FLACKBACKOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The door had slammed and I came back to reality as George and her mother had gotten home. Maybe their kiss had lasted a moment or an hour, but either way it was all Casey McDonald could think about.

_I had kissed her._ Derek Venturi could not believe what had happened. He had made out with… Casey. She was the bane of his existence. The exact opposite of everything he wanted and looked for in a girl. Or that was at least what he thought yesterday.

"Casey, Derek can you come down here?" Nora's voice filled the hall as she yelled for the two teenagers. "George and I are going out for the night. We will be back tomorrow afternoon. Marti and Edwin are staying at Abbey's and Lizzie is at her friend's birthday party"

"But, but, I don't want to be left here with Derek!" Casey began to complain. She couldn't take being alone with him again. Not after yesterday. Not now.

"I know you and Derek don't always get along, but George and I hardly ever get anytime to our-selves. Please understand," Nora said with a sad look in her eyes and Casey couldn't help but nod.

"Have fun. We can survive one day." Casey said in a fake cheery voice.

"Rule #1 no leaving the house. Its one night so please just stay here and away from trouble. Rule #2 don't kill each other," George said as he and Nora walked out the door. "The neighbors said they would keep an eye on the two of you so please just get along. Please," was Nora's parting shot and then there were two.

_Just go to your room and listen to music don't even look at her._ Derek thought as he turned to go upstairs, only to crash strait into Casey. With a loud thud they hit the ground. "Oww," was all he said as he began to move.

Casey's attempts to push Derek off only put them in a more compromising position. Her hips grinded against his and Derek could barely contain the groan his body wanted to emit.

Casey looked up into those brown eyes that had hurt her, saved her, made her cry, and fought for her, Derek's unforgettable non-generic unbelievably intoxicating brown eyes. And just like that she knew. She knew all the time they had been doing a dance that was so close to hate that it had to be love. That's when his lips met hers again.

Then he did groan as she moved beneath him again and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth as if it held all the answers he was looking for. _How could I be this stupid._ She is the only thing I want.

With this new revelation Derek rolled off her and helped her to her feet. "Case, I… um" what can I say Derek thought.

Casey reached out and grabbed Derek's hand. She smiled into his eyes and started to lead him upstairs. She didn't say anything. What was there to say? They both knew the truth that had randomly smacked them upside the head.

Derek followed like a good puppy as she led him into her room. She closed the door and turned and looked into his eyes again. They stood there for a long moment and like wildfire something was let loose.

He pushed Casey against the door a little roughly as he kissed her with all of himself. Casey instantly responded to the unsought her body was receiving from Derek.

Casey felt his skilled hands running up and down her side. Her hands found their way to his shoulders as she removed his button up shirt. Derek's left hand had found a home in Casey's long locks as he pulled her even closer to him. He suddenly pulled away from her again and took a few steps back. Reality was catching up to them.

"Casey what the hell are we doing?" was the only thing he could say after several seconds of deep breaths. Hurt shone in her eyes and he realized she of course was taking what he said the wrong way. "Case, don't cry. Just hear me out."

Casey nodded her head up and down and sat on her bed silently. "Look, it is more than a possibility that I have been a moron and wasted the last two years with you. I don't know how this happened. One minute we are arguing as usual and the next I am kissing you. And trust me I want to do a lot more than just kiss you, but for once I want to think about something before I do it."

Casey sat there a little dumbstruck. He wanted her, but more importantly he wanted to take care of her. "Derek, I. I don't know what to say. I can't explain this. I never felt this for you before yesterday, and maybe I felt it all along and just ignored it or turned it into hate and anger. But this doesn't seem wrong to me. We don't feel wrong and ok our parents may freak," Derek gave her a funny grin as Casey continued, "so they will freak, but I want this." Her eyes were to the floor as her last words were said. Then she whispered, "I want you."

This was all the invitation the Great Derek Venturi needed. He sat down next to Casey and lifted her chin with his right hand. Blue and brown mixed together as he leaned in and kissed her.

This kiss was not about lust, or the heat of the moment. This kiss was slow and gentle. He wanted to say everything with this one kiss. I want you. I love you. I need you. I'm sorry. I'm scared. He needed her to understand the things he couldn't put into words.

Casey's heart stopped beating when he kissed her this time. His lips to hers told her everything he felt. She just knew, she had always just known. How had they missed this deep connection they shared for so long? _How I have been so blind, all along the only person I feel alive with is Derek_, Casey thought.

Derek leaned away from her and smiled. The smile that she knew so well. "Derek, I want us to… I want you to be my first," Casey said before her words sank in. He sat there a little shocked. Little did Casey know that she would not be the only one to lose their V card tonight?


End file.
